Of Blackouts & Selective Memories
by MsChesire
Summary: After a celebration party, apparently everyone in town seems to knows exactly what happened between her and Sasuke...except her. Join Sakura as she tries to forget a night gone wrong, or at least that's how she remembers it.


_**Disclaimer**_ : I don't own anything about the Naruto Universe; I only wish I did T-T.

The story goes back and forth and takes you through flashbacks of the night in question. For those you don't enjoy this kind of style, you've been warned!

Enjoy the reading!

 **Of Blackouts and Selective Memory**

It was a Sunday morning when Sakura woke up with a massive hangover. Her head was pounding incessantly; her mouth feeling as if she hadn't drank any liquids for days.

'Mmm…what happened?' She mumbled to herself, opening her green emerald eyes slowly, only to find out that the few rays of lights filtering through the window curtain weren't really her friends today. Her eyes feeling too sensitive because of the light.

She made it to get up, only to be invaded by an intense feeling of dizziness and nausea. Lying down again, and feeling a little bit disoriented, all she could do was to stare pointedly at the white colour roof. A few minutes must have gone by before she realized something.

'Wait a minute! W-Wh-at?!' She tried to get up again. The room had a certain glow to it as the bright white walls stared back at her. Her own room's walls were a light and homey yellowish…

Looking around some more, she also noticed that the room had few if any decour to it. The drawers were a dark brown with nothing on top of it. A small desk sat at the corner with a chair of the same colour. She turned her gaze down, and that's when she noticed the dark blue sheets she was wrapped in.

'Where am I?!..' She tried to say a little bit louder, only to find out her voice sounded crooked and raspy.

'Uugh…!'…She exclaimed while grabbing her head. 'It sounds like a frog is living in my throat', she talked some more to herself. The sheets fell off of her when she did that, showing off her underwear covered body to her.

'What?!' Now she was starting to freak out, "just what exactly had she done last night?!" She was thinking worriedly by now; close to hyperventilate with panic and confusion.

She turned her head a little to the left, to find a glass of water already siting on the bedside table. Not wasting any time, she swallowed the water nosily with one huge gulp, feeling her sore throat hurting in the process.

Trying to clear away the dryness in her throat, Sakura made it so her legs dangled on the side of the bed, getting ready to bolt out of whoever's creep house she was in.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a shirt hanging by the arm of the hair, a familiar emblem on its back.

Sakura may have been a little bit disoriented at first…but after seeing the shirt, her senses woke up and went completely on alert mode.

"The Uchiha's fan…that means…!" Before she could finish her line of thoughts, a voice interrupted her.

'I see you're up already.' Recognizing the owner of the voice, she instantly turned to look at him.

 _The music was loud, the lights of the bar dimmed and soft. She could see throngs and throngs of bodies moving at the rhythm of the beat of the song. All in all, the place was crowded._

' _Wow, Naruto sure knows how to throw a party'. She said it more to herself as she was sitting in a stool looking onwards to the dance floor. Her blonde teammate had just turned 20, and deciding it was time to celebrate big time one of his birthdays, he wasted no time and invited all of their closest friends to a 'small get together' he had called it. Apparently that translated into inviting the whole of Konoha citizens to celebrate the occasion._

 _Taking a sip out of her pink drink, she noticed her glass was already empty. Turning on her stool, she asked for a refill. Her years of training under Tsunade-sama seemed to have paid off in more ways than one. Not only did she get to train and improve her medical techniques, but she also got to practice on her drinking skills, having accompanied her Shishou with a drink or two once in a while._

 _Getting her drink, she almost gulped it all in with one quick slug before turning back around towards the dancing masses of people. The smooth turn didn't come out as planned though, as the alcohol was finally getting to her, and made her stumble a little in her place. Grabbing the bar counter before any accident could occur; Sakura leaned back until her world stopped spinning and she could go back to distract herself by watching the people dance._

 _Yes, there was no doubt Sakura was the Godaime's apprentice in a lot of senses. However, there was also only so much her petite body could take in terms of alcohol. After having drunk eight shots of sake within the hour plus the fruity drinks she kept on ordering for herself, -"Eight? Or was it ten?" Honestly she couldn't remember anymore, nor does she find it in her to care, - she didn't seem to be so grounded anymore._

 _She took another look around the place, trying with all her might to avoid looking towards the one place she actually wanted to look to._

 _Wanting her gaze to return to the dance floor again, she made the one mistake she was trying hard not to do. She swept her eyes to her front, and out of the corner of her eye, she saw him, in all his dark looks and glory._

 _Standing at the other side of the club, was none other than the infamous Sasuke Uchiha. The guy who had caused havoc in all of Konoha Village citizen's life with his thirst for revenge. The guy who had tried to kill almost all of the inhabitants of the only home she has ever known. And the guy she has loved ever since she was a kid…_

 _Now you may wonder, why avoid looking his way if she was so infatuated with him?_

 _Well…the answer was simple enough. As time and life had thought her, he was just not that into her, and she knew it very well. More than she would have liked it probably._

 _That, and combined with the fact, that right now, the guy was surrounded by a group of fan-girls trying to have their way with him, wasn't exactly calling for her to turn her eyes his way tonight._

 _Releasing a sigh she didn't know she was holding, Sakura stood up, feeling her world shaking for a few seconds, before steadying herself on her feet and walking towards the dance floor._

" _Well, might as well enjoy myself while I'm at it" She thought at the same time she ignored the scene on the other side of the room. Before taking a step towards her left though, she felt a shrill going through her back, and turning her eyes yet again to her front, her eyes locked with deep dark onyx eyes._

'Sasuke-kun!' She went to grab the sheet to cover herself.

Suddenly finding the floor very interesting, a blushing Sakura started… 'W-why…why…' She didn't even know how to voice the question.

'You were covered in vomit…' He answered her unasked question with a blank face.

Red faced and feeling a mix of relief and embarrassment - and disappointment maybe - at the same time, she let out a deep sigh, still not really knowing what to say.

'…ah…'

'Get dressed, breakfast is ready'. He told her in a commanding voice, turning back to where he came from.

'Eh...?!' She thought she heard him wrong, her pounding head making it difficult to keep the focus.

Sasuke just kept walking towards the doorway; yet, instead of getting out immediately, he turned his head her way and gave her one last look.

'By the way…' Still looking at her with a blank look on his face.

'...y-es...?!'

A smirking Sasuke continued. 'Nice underwear.' He was out of the door before she could process what the last Uchiha had said.

Once outside, Sasuke was still smirking to himself.

Letting go of the sheets she was holding tightly against her chest, she looked down at her choice of underwear, and for her chagrin, she came across a pink colour bra, decorated with bows with hearts all over, same for her panties.

She just wanted to punch a hole on the ground that'd swallowed the embarrassment she was feeling right now.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

No matter how much the pounding head was troubling her, how aware she was of her heated skin, and the dehydrated feeling she was getting all over her body, Sakura bolted out of that room as fast as she could. She could fix herself once she was safe at home, her home. She had found a set of clothes for her to wear in an armchair by the bed and changed fast into them, not even bothering to look at them.

Once she got to the dining room, she didn't stop there, but kept on going until she was near the front door leading her to the exit –and maybe end of her humiliation- and while getting there and not looking up she yelled as loud as her throat would allowed her.

'Thank you so much for everything Sasuke-kun! I'm very sorry for all the inconvenience and trouble I caused you! I'll be sure to return the clothes!' The sound of the door opening and closing resonated in the house.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"This must be what a walk of shame must feel like…" Sakura was thinking with her head bent to the floor and determined to get to her apartment without running into anyone.

"Only without the sex…" Her thoughts adhered. She blushed some more and accelerated her steps.

'Oii Sakura-chan!'

"Oh no!" She walked even faster. "Don't let him come my way now…don't let him come my way now! DON'T let him come my way now!" She was repeating in her head. But of course, being the way he is, her teammate couldn't get the point across that she was in a hurry and not really in the talking mood right now.

'OOOiii Sakura-chan!' He jumped in front of her.

'Don't yell Naruto!' She croaked out, betraying herself by revealing her own condition.

'Ooh!" He started laughing openly after hearing her. 'A little bit hang over I see!', and he started grinning right afterwards.

Taking a hard look, he looked her up and down, noticing her change in attire. His grin only got wider.

'Had a good night Sakura-chan?!' He lifted his eyebrows to add to his amused tone.

'Marvelous…' She answered sarcastically.

Ignoring her murderous tone and looks, Naruto kept pressing. He wouldn't be him if he didn't.

'What about Sasuke-teme eh?!' A pointed look. 'Where did you leave him so early in the morning?' 'Why isn't he with you now?' Doing as if he was looking around he pressed on, 'I bet he's right behind your tail…' He couldn't finish his words,

'Aargh Naruto!' She interrupted him.

Not even wanting to answer any of her friends' questions at that moment, Sakura ducked around him to keep on walking.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

She was halfway to her apartment when another interruption stopped her dead on her tracks.

'S-Sakura?' A low voice came from her right. Hinata was walking the opposite direction apparently when she spotted her.

'Ohayo Hinata!' She replied in the same low voice, wanting to get on with the greeting and get on her way.

'Ohayo Sakura!' Looking at her strangely. 'Are you ok Sakura?' The white eyed heiress exclaimed shyly.

'Everything's good Hinata, just need to get home real quickly right now' She gave her a small comforting smile which the Hyuga girl gave back.

'Aa, I just wanted to make sure, giving yesterday's…'

'Everything's fine really, no need to worry, I'll see you soon, let's have lunch this week or something!' Sakura exclaimed while hurriedly making her way towards her apartment again. So apparently everyone saw her making a fool of herself yesterday while drunk.

She couldn't help but to wonder, did the whole village witness her acts of yesterday night?

In any case, "well, worst part is over", she thought. "Nothing more embarrassing than many of the villagers hearing her proclaimed her undying and unrequired love once again".

"Well, maybe the fact that you threw up on yourself and the one you harassed yesterday ended up changing you…giving him a glimpse of your more than childish preferences." Her annoying inner challenged back.

"Aah touché Sakura, touché". She thought again hurrying her steps seeing as she was almost there.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

She was reaching for her key for the door, when someone tapped her on the shoulder, and being as distracted as she was she hadn't sense anyone getting near.

'Aah!' She let out a small surprised screamed.

'You scared me Kakashi-sensei!' She said looking at said man.

'Yo!' He just replied, with his visible eye crinkling in the corner signaling he was smiling.

'It's always good to know I can still get at one of you once in a while' He stated.

'You all grew so fast you know'. His eye glinted while scanning her over and noticing her interesting choice of clothes.

Feeling a bit self-conscious and pretty much aware that the shirt she borrowed was baggy enough that it kept falling over one of her shoulders, Sakura pressed her hand on the knob, openly showing that she'd rather get inside instead of getting into any conversation.

'Aren't those clothes…a little bit baggier than usual Sakura?" Kakashi's tone seemed friendly enough, but the underlying tone of mischief wasn't lost on her.

"Is EVERYONE out and about this early in the morning?" She thought annoyingly.

'Aa, somebody loaned them to me'. And with that, she stepped into her beloved home so that she could disappear from the world if only for a while.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Their eyes remained locked for just a few seconds; she was raising her hand to wave at him since they haven't talked at all the whole night, when he turned his gaze away from her again. Sighing and trying not to overthink it, Sakura turned on her heel and got ready to join the rest of the crow._

" _Of course, same old Sasuke-kun", she couldn't help but think it with somewhat of a bittersweet grin. Some things never change._

 _Ever since he's been back, she has made it a point to make sure he was ok and comfortable in the village. They all did. At least all of Team 7 was really into it._

 _By his part, Sasuke seemed to be putting on his own effort as well. With time, he opened up more to them. Eventually, willingly offering to go out with them to have some ramen, and even going as far as cracking a few jocks with them every blue moon. She could officially now say that she considered herself to be one his closest friends._

 _And she was glad. After all they've been through, their bond was one that couldn't be broken or tarnish anymore, at least that's what she would like to think so. If their relationship hadn't evolved into anything beyond of friendship yet, well, she thought that meant something and that maybe the future actually had someone else in store for her for a more romantic purpose._

 _Getting in the middle of the hordes of bodies, Sakura stopped for a moment to feel the vibration of the music on her body, and slowly and deliberately she started moving herself to the song. Semiconsciously she could see some of her friends already enjoying the music themselves as they danced away to the rhythm._

 _Not taking notice of how the black dress she chose for the occasion hiked up higher with every twirl and every movement of hips and legs, she kept on dancing the night away, feeling the effects of the alcohol taking over as her inhibitions seemed less and the world around her seemed to pass in a blur._

 _Sakura seemed oblivious to the pair of eyes looking her way._

'Knock knock!'

Sakura was woken up by the incessant knocking on her door. Covering her ears with the pillow, she just tried to ignore it and go back to her dreamless sleep.

The first thing she did when she got to her room was to take care of her massive hangover, infusing some chakra in her system. And after taking a quick bath, she reached for her bed, falling asleep right away.

Her memories from the night before a little bit cloudy still, but the short nap had helped, refreshing her and making her remember some more about the events from last night. Now fully awake and with a clearer head, Sakura kept listening to the pounding abuse on her poor door.

The knocking on her door was insistent.

'Mmph! If I just ignore it it'll go away eventually.'

The knocking on her door continued.

She cursed lowly. 'Who could it be now?!'

Making her way towards the entrance, and getting ready to give a piece of her mind to whoever the person who was waiting on the other side, she didn't expect them to barge right in as soon as she opened the door and before she could even say anything at all.

'Forehead! What's this I'm hearing! And more importantly! Why am I hearing it from everybody else's mouth but my own?! I demand some answers now!'

The mob of blonde hair flashing from one side to the other and barely visibly with all of her moving around. She could swear Ino could be as fast as Naruto when she deemed the occasion fit.

'Ino! I'm really really not in the mood right now. Whatever thing you need to say please wait till…'

'What the heck are you wearing?!' The girl interrupted the other.

Finally taking a good look at herself, Sakura could not see what was it that was so special about her clothing of the moment. True, the clothes were not fit enough, but they were neutral enough. "Seems like Sasuke-kun gave me a pair of his really old pants and shirt", seeing how the fit was almost her size. The pants were of a grey colour, and fitted her as if they were capri pants, only signal they weren't hers were the fact that she had to tie the belt around the waist at least twice, and they weren't exactly skin fitted, but then again many capris can be like that. The shirt was just a regular dark blue shirt; she didn't get to see what was so special about it either.

'Look Ino…', she started again ignoring her questions. 'I really want to rest…'

'Don't 'look Ino' at me Sakura! This is huge!' She interrupted again.

Some people just don't get a hint right?

 _A set of arms embraced her from behind. Turning around Sakura found herself face to face with lighter green eyes and a brownish hair, the guy in front of her showing her the boyish grin on his face._

" _He's cute", she thought._

 _If you ask her, Sakura would tell you that it was probably due to the alcohol, but she didn't feel like moving away, nor was she expecting the giggle that escaped her pink lips._

' _Hi!' He came closer to her ear in order to talk with her._

' _I'm Hideki!' He added keeping himself close to her range of hearing._

' _Oh! Hi Hideki! I'm…' She stated while going closer as well._

' _I know who you are!' he exclaimed in her ear once again._

 _Being that she was the apprentice of the Godaime and played an important part during the warm she wasn't that much surprised by his answer, Sakura smiled at him, feeling emboldened by the dark gaze he was sending her way. When she put the straw of her drink in between her lips, she could feel his smoldering her on gaze._

' _I'm going to go get another one, be right back!' She exclaimed before taking off towards the bar. Seeing his crestfallen look by thinking she was ditching him, she added as an afterthought._

' _Wait for me here!' He just nodded, his grin getting wider._

'Just tell me whatever you came to tell me Ino-pig, so I can go back to sleep'. Sakura said tiredly.

'Sakura! Are you even aware of what this means?! You don't even look excited about it!'

'Of course I know what it means…how could I be excited about it? ', Of course she knew she thought exasperatedly. She didn't make a fool of herself the night before and not even remember about it.

 _Reaching the bar counter, she rapidly signaled for one of the bartenders that turned her way to her empty glass, asking for another with one of her long raised fingers. The barman just nodded and started mixing the ingredients._

 _Once he was done, Sakura put down a bill and slide it over to him, while he did the same with her drink. Sakura was about to catch it, when out of nowhere another hand shot out to catch it before her._

 _Raising her eyes and getting ready to glare at the person whose hand was attached to her glass, she found herself drowning in a pair of deep onyx eyes, looking at her impassively._

' _Sasuke-kun!' She exclaimed surprised, not expecting to run into him at the counter. He was close, so close that she could see how his usually pale face was a little flushed, probably mirroring her own pinkish tone; another drink was on his other hand. She saw him look at her with somewhat of a curious look, his eyes scanning her outfit in a quick manner before staring her directly in the eyes._

' _Sakura.' His voice was low._

 _His intense gaze was making her feel a little queasy. She made it to grab the drink from him but he moved the hand a little higher._

" _Tallish little bastard", she thought viciously seeing as she couldn't reach for it without jumping._

 _His eyes were still glued to her face when he spoke again, 'I think you've drank more than enough Sakura', he stated passively, though a little bit louder than usual for him to be heard by her amongst the crowds of people and music._

' _Are you counting how many drinks I've got Sasuke-kun?' She exclaimed playfully, though the slur on the words was giving her away._

' _Hmph…' He just limited to answer as usual, and just continued to stare at her._

 _Seeing how she wasn't getting any more words or any playfulness out of him for sure, Sakura shrugged before saying, 'I can always ask for another one you know?' She quipped and raised one of her eyebrows._

 _Sasuke gave a small smirk at her words and took the drink with him as he turned to walk away. 'Suit yourself'. His tone daring. 'I imagine that'd be difficult without any money'. He added before leaving._

' _W-What!?' She could only look at his retreating back dumbly before reacting. 'That controlling...! Aaargh!' At the same time while reaching for her wallet inside her bag, only find it was already gone. Either she was drunker than she imagined or he was just that fast._

' _Sasuke-kun! Wait!' Opening her way through the people Sakura followed the path she saw the black haired guy retreating to. She reached him in no time and grabbing him by the arm to force him to turn around again and face her, she didn't expect him to yield so easily, the mere force of the pull causing them both to collide with one another when he turned._

 _She stumbled a bit, before feeling a set of warm and steady arms holding her in place._

' _Are you ok?' Sasuke was holding her at arms-length now, her world was spinning around._

' _Yeah…' She didn't move._

' _Good'. He dropped his arms painfully slowly. He seemed to hesitate before trying and starting to walk away again. However she grabbed him by the sleeve of his shirt not letting him move any further._

' _Sasuke-kun…did you just steal my wallet?...' In his defense, he looked like he was caught in the act for a moment._

'…'

'… _I-If I didn't know better, I'd say Naruto's pranks are finally rubbing off on you…' Even though Sakura's words were sluggish, Sasuke heard them loud and clear, he twitched. Somewhere else in the club a blonde guy gave a loud sneeze._

' _Could you give it back please…?' She pressed on. Tonight was her night off, and no one was stopping her from having some deserved fun, not the guy she still harbor intense feelings for and showed no interest in her like that, and definitely not even if said guy was standing right in front of her._

'… _I think you need to go home Sakura…before you do something you regret'. Noticing her tumbling._

''… _I think you need to go home Sakura''. She imitated in a deep voice the first part and giggled to herself._

 _Sasuke just stared at her some more. An eyebrow rising at her antics._

' _Besides…what am I supposed to regret? I think you're the drunken one Sasuke-kun, you're not making any sense at all', she replied to the second part, not understanding the meaning of his words. His lips just turned into a firm line._

' _Aaaw come on Sasuke! I'm just having fun! Relax! Lighten up for once in your life would ya?' "Did she just wink at him?" She couldn't make much sense of her thoughts and words anymore._

 _Since Sasuke didn't much as twitch after having said that, Sakura pursed her lips, the movement distracting him for a moment and directing his gaze towards them. Sakura's breath hitched after noticing the movement._

 _She didn't know what was it, but somehow, the air in the room seemed more stifling all of the sudden. The space between the two charged with something she couldn't quite pinpoint in her state._

 _Her body took a step forward._

'… _and maybe…maybe…_ _ **I**_ _can help with that. I_ __ _can help you relax?' She suggested innocent enough, but a tremor escaped her in between her words. "She did not try and suggest what she thought she was suggesting, did she?" Her inner voice chastised her immediately, the rational part just background noise warning her and reminding her of her experiences with this guy. Her heart wasn't really listening. Her heartbeat was already speeding at her implications and in anticipation of his reaction._

 _She caught on his eyes widening slightly, letting her know he understood the meaning of her words._

 _Sasuke was close, too close for her to feel the heat radiating off his body._

 _Feeling encouraged by both, the alcohol in her system and him not pushing away from her, she started to reach for the outreached hand holding onto her drink still, all the while caressing the skin of his arm on the way._

 _She got even closer, stumbling a little in the process, pressing herself against him, testing for any resistance and finding still none, she aimed for his lips, when at the last moment, he turned his head to the other side and she ended up meeting his cheek instead._

 _Feelings of hurt and rejection were already settling in the pit of her stomach by the time he spoke up._

' _Don't…Sakura'. He said with a tight voice._

 _Shame was still cursing through her veins, and seeing as he was distracted, she reached for the glass at once._

' _I..Thank you Sasuke-kun…but you don't need to do this...I…can handle myself well…I've done it for a while now without you...' Her last words were spoken lowly, not meaning for him to hear them, he still did._

' _Sakura…' He released a deep sigh._

' _Don't. You…you don't get to dictate what I do.' She was angry, but mostly angry with herself, if she were to be honest, and the alcohol weren't clouding her judgment. Unfortunately, angry and drunk are never a good combination._

' _What do_ _ **you**_ _really want Sasuke?' she said sounding more broken now, hysteria wanting to supplant her pain._

 _Sasuke's lips were pressed together forming a thin line. Some people were turning their eyes on them._

' _I don't get you really! All night, you've barely spared a glance my way, not even bothering to say hi to me at any moment of the evening, instead…you've spent the night away with your fan-girls or club whatever, and the moment I get to start having a little bit of fun for myself…you…!'_

 _The pinkette moving and waving her arms in an alarming speed didn't help her case._

' _It's better if we…' He didn't get to finish his sentence._

' _No! Don't interrupt me, I need to say this, you don't control me you know! You don't get to show up every once in a while and mess with my head! Just because I still_ _ **love**_ _you that doesn't mean you get to do whatever you want with my life!' Her breath was ragged. She was going to keep talking, when the full meaning of her acceptance hit her. She froze._

 _Ever since he came back, not once, not ever, has she ever let out the obvious truth about her feelings with words. Until now._

 _On his part, Sasuke's mouth was partially open, showing his shock after hearing her declaration. Had it been another time, another place, another situation, preferably one that didn't involve her making a fool out of herself, she would've thought it funny, how often does one get to surprise the Uchiha?_

' _There you are!' A buxom redhead approached the pair and grabbed the ninja's arm and linked it with hers. Sakura recognized her quickly as one of the girls of his fan-club, always following him around._

' _I've been looking all over the place for you, and here you were! When I saw all these people looking this way I said to myself, Sasuke-san is sure to stir some stares! He must be right there'. She giggled as if she had said the cleverest of things. Giving Sakura a side-glance charged with disdain… 'Come on…let us get away from this frantic woman'…Sasuke was pulled away and got lost in the crowd. He didn't look back._

She had confessed to him once again, in a stuffy bar, drunk, and with a whole lot of Konoha people as witnesses. 'Aaawk!' she was feeling embarrassed and foolish. "At least I let out the 'with all my heart' part out", she thought sarcastically, as if that made much of a difference now.

' _Do you?!_ ' Ino pulled her out of her thoughts again.

Glancing her way, Sakura just kept a stoic expression waiting for her to continue her rambling.

The blonde let out a loud sigh finally calming herself.

'I would've expected more of a reaction from you seeing at how Sasuke was all **over** you last night Forehead!'

'Ino I already told you…w-wait…'WHAT?!'

 _Standing there alone, Sakura couldn't shake the feeling of utter mortification of what just happened._

 _Her drink was completely forgotten and the people previously witnessing her re-confession went back to their own world…._

 _Sane sober Sakura would have probably rather go home and let the day sink in and her feelings cool down a bit. Shame she wasn't sober anymore, so she launched herself to the dance floor again. She wanted to let go…She just wanted to forget the last couple of minutes ever from happening._

' _There you are!' She turned and her world started spinning again._

' _For a minute there I thought you weren't coming back'. His eyes twinkled, a smile on his boyish face._

' _Ha..Ha-Hi-di-ki!?'_ _She said mixing up sounds and trying to find the right one for his name._

' _Ouch Sakura-san, I see you've forgotten my name already', he took his hand to his heart and feigned a hurt face at the same time. 'Don't worry though, I'll make sure you remember it after tonight', he recovered quickly while saying this in his same joking and flirting manner._

 _Sakura smiled at that, her broken heart still pounding loudly in her chest and asking for a break. She didn't want to think anymore of her actions, tonight, was going to be_ _ **her**_ _night no matter what. Everything was a blur from then on._

'Are you for real? The guy of your dreams finally makes his move…or moves on you from what I can see...' Ino said mischievously, earning a death glare from Sakura, 'and all you do is to forget it…' She went on ignoring her.

'Whatever you're talking about pig…!?' She said all the more confused.

'This, my friend…' She pulled one of the shoulders of the pinkette down, showing her a very visible purple spot just right between her neck and shoulder blades, '…is what I'm talking about'.

 _More than dancing, Sakura let the guy grind against hers. Hideki, his name was Hideki, he had told her again. Truth was, she was probably going to forget by tomorrow, but that wasn't her main concern now._

 _With the feeling of rejection and buzz clouding her judgment, she let his hands roam her sides, all the while her subconscious kept picturing a taller guy, with darker looks, and onyx eyes staring right back at her…he angled his face and started getting lowering it towards her…_

 _A swift of air hit her fast as the body of his companion was removed from her front and proximity. Disoriented she looked up, finding her view to be blocked by someone's back._

' _Sasuke-kun?' She exclaimed still disoriented._

 _Sasuke didn't pay her any mind however, facing only the guy with whom she was dancing with._

 _Taking a step forward, Sasuke reached for the guy's shirt, which he grabbed and twisted successfully lifting him, and holding him in place eye to eye._

 _To say Sasuke looked furious was an understatement, his face was contorted in an ugly grimace, while his eyes were glaring daggers at the stranger._

' _Move away from her_ _ **now**_ _…don't even try hitting on her again in your life, not when she's sober and much less when she's drunk!' A warning tone. 'If I find out you come closer to her again, there will be consequences, is that clear?'_

 _Hideki, who started to tremble and get nervous when Sasuke had lifted him off the ground, was trying to make sense of the words of the Uchiha._

' _W-Wh-at…?!' His voice sounding weak. Yet, the death glare he was receiving was enough of an answer for him. He gulped, nodding his head off. The moment the ninja let him down, he scurried away from their sight as if he was on fire._

' _What did you do that before?!' Recovering enough to process the situation, an inebriated Sakura yelled at him._

' _Sakura. You're coming with me.' He turned around, and not waiting for her answer grabbed her by the wrist pulling at her to follow him._

 _Looking up at him angrily, 'Why would I go anywhere with you!?' She challenged, her pride still hurt. 'Why do you keep…!?' Her words died on her lips, even drunk she could recognized those scary Uchiha eyes. The spell was broken when Sasuke turned back around to keep on walking and pulling her. Not wanting to back down she continued rising her voice and trying to stand her ground… 'You cannot do...!'_

 _His lips were on hers on seconds. One minute he was there glaring intensely at her, the other, he's got her pressed up against him holding her tightly with one arm on her waist, the other hand on her face not letting her move._

 _The sound and the people around them stopped…and all that mattered was his mouth against hers._

 _Not giving her the time to respond he started to press his lips down her throat, descending through a trail down the exposed skin of her neck and shoulder._

 _An involuntary moan escaped her…"is he…is he sucking on my neck?"…somewhere in her cloudy mind she thought._

 _He let her go with a low plop, releasing her skin from between his lips. Admiring his handy work for a second. 'Mmph…' The low sound left his throat, his fingers skimming the now reddish spot visible on her neck._

 _Sasuke looked up, seeing the bewildered expression on her face. Confusion, fear, yearning… love…all written and mixed in her face. He chuckled lowly, earning another look of mix-up feelings from her._

'… _Are you…?' She wetted her lips, his eyes following the movement of her tongue before looking at her eyes again. 'W-What…what was that for…? Her cheeks on fire, she was trying to figure out the puzzle of the situation._

 _All the while he hadn't separated from her, and still he came closer, by resting his forehead against hers._

' _I…I've been wanting to do that for such a long time now…" A reddish hue spreading on his face, his features more relaxed. Touching her cheek he added leisurely…'You're all I've wanted and all I've thought for a while'. He added, his tone cautious but sounding surprisingly calm. In her state, she doesn't notice the little stumble on his words…Sasuke not knowing himself if it's due to his agitated mood, his nervousness, or the alcohol running through his system. Either way, he couldn't care less now._

 _The shock was evident on her face, her mouth hanging wide open, both of them still in the middle of the dance floor. "Does that mean...?" Tears started pooling on her eyes._

' _Sakura… let's go home'._

'It's such a shame that I wasn't there myself to witness the big moment myself, but my sources tell me, A.K.A. Naruto and many other people who saw the two of you getting it on on the dance floor, you two left the place together holding hands and all googly-eyed at each other, tripping together all the way out as well…Aaaaah!' She gave a long sigh.

'Anyway… thanks to you Sasuke showed up other kind of emotions instead of just brooding around the party! I wonder if we'll get to see him like that more often…! I guess it'll be up to you neh Sakura? And yet I could've sworn you guys had left to seal the deal it you know', a wink. 'Sai is surely going to make me pay the bet…' another sigh escaped her lips. 'Oh well! Hey Sakura! Hey! Heeeey! Are you listening to me? _Where are you going?!_ '

The pink haired kunoichi stood up abruptly. Then she just ran.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sakura doesn't think she has ever run this fast in her life before, only taking her a few minutes to reach the Uchiha compound.

Not even waiting for him to invite her in, she barged in.

'Sakura…?' His voice resonated in the living room where he stood up when she entered.

'Did you?!' She exclaimed and looked at him frantically.

It didn't take long before the Uchiha understood what she was referring to. The confused but heated look on her eyes telling him what he needed to know.

 _The sound and the people around them stopped…and all that mattered was his mouth against hers._

'Yes.' The soft reply was clear. His stance was rigid for a moment. He didn't have time to elaborate on anything more, as the words were barely out of his lips when Sakura came crashing into him.

The power of her body crashing into him making him walk backwards until he could feel the armrest of the couch digging on his back. Not letting her go he brought her down with him, pulling with the same intensity with the one she was pushing.

Their lips were on each other's, their hands roaming over clothed bodies. Not soon enough, they were disregarding items of clothes which seemed far too thick for their taste right now.

Lying just with their underwear on and heavy panting, Sakura lifted herself with her elbows, looking him in the eye before reaching with one hand for the clasp of her bra. The straps on her shoulders went loose; Sasuke's eyes were on her face still, waiting for her reaction. Throwing the offensive pink garment as far as possible, Sakura returned her gaze to him, only to find him staring at her chest pretty intensely. Suddenly getting a feeling of self-consciousness, she didn't know whether to feel embarrassed or flattered. Her answer came very fast, in the form of Sasuke fondling one with his hand and fingers and nearing his face to suck on the other.

A strangled sound left her throat. That felt really good she subconsciously thought. Seeing at how she was holding onto his hair and mewling above him, Sasuke could feel the strain on his boxers getting unbearable. Wanting to be closer to her, to have more of her, he pushed her down on her back, him taking the top position now.

The hand positioned at her waist started to descend lower, touching the hem of her panties and playing with it for a few seconds, before drifting his hand inside of them finally touching her where she most wanted. Her moaning only got louder, the pressure on his boxers greater.

He ran his finger up and down her entrance, looking for the nub of nerves that will surely make her scream louder in passion. She pulled at his hair strongly, demanding for his face to come up and his lips to meet hers again in a frenzy of hot breath and tongues. Their tongues danced for a while, all the while Sasuke's hand still hidden under her panties and between her legs. She let out a screamed he swallowed with his mouth when he inserted one finger inside of her. Separating only by a few breaths, Sasuke watched heavy lidded how the redness of her cheeks was slowly spreading to the top of her chest. Her breast moving up and down with every pant she made, her pink nipples standing tall against them. She was a vision, and he couldn't get enough of her.

Inserting one more finger he could feel her insides clenching around his wets digits. Her small pleads for him to keep going spurring him on to move faster. He couldn't take it anymore, he needed to be inside of her, and he needed it now. Removing his digits and taking his hands out of her last remaining clothing, Sakura was about to protest, when she saw him kneeling in front of her, removing his boxers and kicking them out on the floor. His length stood up proud and tall, veiny looking but smooth to the touch when she reached with one for it, a curious excitement settling in her.

He grunted at the touch, halting her movements by grabbing her hand.

'Not now…I don't think…I'll last…' He whispered hotly. His own breathing ragged.

She bit her lip at that; she couldn't think straight herself, and she couldn't think she could've last if he kept touching her like that either. Nodding her head she rested her hands on his shoulders, thinking he wanted her to remain still for a little bit, when she felt his hands gliding along her breasts again, down her stomach, to the hem of the panties, and putting his fingers inside of it, he pulled at the garment until it was down her legs.

Finally the two of them were naked in front of each other for them to see. They didn't waste any more time. Sasuke grasped both of her legs and linked her tights on his waist, her lower region colliding with his, making them hiss in anticipation.

Without further thinking he stood up with her, carrying her as if she weighted nothing towards the bedroom, her ankles crossed and digging in his backside.

Throwing her quite unceremoniously on the bed, Sasuke climbed right after, covering her body again with kisses and roaming hands. She was so wet when he touched her again, he just grunted, and with one swift movement he pressed himself at her entrance, she looked at him and nodded reassuringly.

'I love you…' she whispered lovingly and touched his cheek with the palm of her hand, him leaning against it before turning to kiss it, looking at her with a longing and passion, and something else she couldn't quite pinpoint. Then he gave her another deep kiss on the mouth, entering swiftly in only one movement. She moaned in between their kiss, some discomfort settling at feeling so stretched. He started moving slowly at first, looking for the discomfort on her face to give way to pleasure. When he was sure she was feeling better, he couldn't stopped himself from going faster. She was so warm and tight, he was losing control very quickly. Her breasts giggling with the force of his trusts, only served to fuel him on. He was almost there. Reaching between their connected bodies, Sasuke started rubbing on the small bundle of nerves he found recently. Creating a circular pressure he wanted to guarantee her climax as well.

'Ahh…aaah, Sasuke-kun!' Her moaned was loud.

'Come Sakura…I want you to come for me'…he whispered against her skin, he kept on thrusting more rapidly, his rhythm getting sloppy. His member could feel her contracting and clenching against him, her walls sucking him in. It was all it took for him and with a final grunt of his own he finally came, collapsing on top her afterwards, shaking the aftermath tremors of his body.

Pulling out of his high and trying not to crush her with his weigh, he rolled over to the side, not avoiding looking strangely at the mixed substance of red and whitish colour staining the sheets. His face contorted in a small grin.

On her part, Sakura was trying to catch her breath, looking over at her side she caught him staring down at her, and knowing what he was seeing she blushed harder and admonished him.

'Sasuke-kun!'

'Hmph..?' He said quietly, in the same breathless manner as her. Seeing the dark and glazed look directed her way she kept quite instead, looking him back for a minute.

A giggle escaped her throat.

'What is it?' He asked immediately, feeling somewhat vulnerable himself in the aftermath.

'Nothing…I'm just happy…that's all'. She gave him a smile.

'Aa', he gave her a small smile of his own in return.

'There is something bothering me though…'

'Yes…?' He asked hesitantly.

'Why didn't I have my clothes on when I woke up…? My dress is right there…' She signaled with her head to one of the chairs in the room, 'and it looks perfectly fine…'

'…'

'Sasuke-kun…!?'

'You broke the zipper on the back while trying to remove it yesterday…'

'Eeeh?!' It seems like all of her memories haven't come back yet after all.

 **A/N:** I Hope you enjoyed it. It was something I did between some chores, not really very original maybe but well I hope it was at least entertaining. It's longer than I expected as well. Feel free to correct and point any mistake I've made, this has been beta proof by none.

For my other story of Moving On, I'm just finishing some edits on it, I'll try and update it ASAP.

Until next time!


End file.
